HieixYusuke fic
by Dusk-Blood Ninja-Monkey Heart
Summary: Yusuke just got back from the tournament and is sent on another mission with his fire demon friend Hiei. What happens when you leave them alone. Reviews please. May add another chapter...


**Okay, people, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, and I know that the characters are out of their regular state. I just don't have the gift. Maybe it comes after you write for a while. If the words are **_**Like this**_ **then it's hiei's pov. If they are** _Like this___**then it's Yusuke's thoughts. And if they're** like this** then it's quotes or something with no thoughts. Enjoy!**

"Ahhh" he yawned. _I never thought school could get any more boring. Guess I was wrong._ Yusuke stood up and left. _Little desks have never been my thing._ Up ahead he saw someone who he knew was there to bring bad news.

"Hi Yusuke!" shouted a hyper Botan.

"Hey Botan. What are you doing here. Not that I don't already know," Yusuke replied in a bored if slightly mad voice.

"Oooh. Someone's a Mr. Grumpypants today isn't he." Botan said slyly.

"Urgh! Just tell me the mission..." Yusuke started as Botan cut him off.

"Koenma needs you to go get rid of some demons that escaped." Botan said quickly, cutting off Yusuke's swear.

"Fuck!" Yusuke said. "Get someone else to do it. Give me a break. I just got back and want a vacation."

"Well, Koenma is sending you and one of your teammates out and there's nothing you can do about it," Botan sighed.

Just then a slightly pissed Hiei showed up. His eyes were slits and Yusuke knew he was in trouble.

"Come on Urameshi. I don't have all day." said the pissed fire demon.

Yusuke sighed as he followed his teammate. _Just like Koenma to send me off with the angry one._

"Do you know where we're going?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"Hn. I don't know why you ask such dumb questions, Urameshi," Hiei said sternly with a glare. _**Man, I thought just Kuwabara was dumb. . .**_

Yusuke and Hiei walked on in silence for a while until Yusuke asked "Well, where are we going, then?"

"We're going there," Hiei said pointing at mountains looming overhead. "And apparently we are supposed to follow some demon around until he takes us to his leader. From there we kill."

"Hmm. Just your kind of case then, huh Hiei," Yusuke said with a devious grin. Hiei felt shivers running down his spine and it wasn't from the cold wind that was picking up, either.

_**Wow. Why do I feel like this. What is this feeling?**_Hiei wondered.

"Come on, Hiei. I want to get back to the arcade that I never got a chance to reach," Yusuke called from up ahead.

The demon ran to catch up. "You don't even know where we're going." He called in a very annoyed voice.

Yusuke looked up at the mountain. _Man that is one big hill. I'm gonna need a shower by the time I get down climbing that._ Yusuke followed Hiei along a dirt path. _Man, I hope he knows where we're going. Why didn't Botan tell me the mission?!_ He kicked a clump of dirt, only to find that it was harder than it looked. "Owww!" He cried. "Why the fuck is dirt so damn hard?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Hiei said mockingly. "Didn't you learn anything in that school of yours? It's cold up here." _**Hn. His foot looks kind of swollen. We may need to take a look at it.**_

They walked on but Yusuke found his foot to painful to step on.

"Hn. Just goes to show you should be more careful," Hiei mocked. "Hhhn. I'll help you, but only until we reach the village." Hiei wrapped an arm around one of Yusuke's muscular shoulders. His eyes widend momentarily at the thought of how hot he would look like without that shirt blocking his view. He shook his head. _**Best to get those thoughts out of your head. He's not demon like you. Plus, he's a he.**_ However, he couldn't help but like the feel of Yusuke leaning his slightly sweaty body against his own.

As they neared the village Yusuke's stomache grumbled. "Hey, Hiei, do you think we could stop somewhere for a sandwich? I'm starved."

"Hn. Always thinking of food, aren't you." Hiei sighed. He looked around. There was only one restaurant he could see. **Hade Nomiya**. _**Hn. . . But that means. . . Gay Bar! **_Hiei smiled at the thought of acting gay with Yusuke. _**Maybe he. . . and me. . . can get used to it enough to**_

Yusuke started talking, cutting off his thoughts. "There's a place." Hiei waited for Yusuke to understand what the words meant. He saw Yusuke look around. _**Must have understood the name.**_ He heard Yusuke sigh.

"That's the only place I see. Lets go," Yusuke sighed. _Hmmm. If we go in there. . . this could be interesting. _

Hiei pointed to the interance "Okay, but we'll have to act like a couple. It looks like they only accept pairs."

"Fine," Yusuke huffed, putting an arm around Hiei's shoulder. "We'll fit in already, the state I'm in."

"We. . . may have to get closer. Just as a warning. And don't expect to stay long. I'm only saying fine because I'm hungry, too, and you are a pain to drag along when you're hungry," Hiei declared in a melancholy voice. _**I hope he doesn't back out.**_ Hiei thought shivering. "I hope they have a heater. It's freezing out here."

As they walked towards the enteranse Hiei noticed a demon who looked like the guy they were looking for. "Wait, Yusuke," Hiei said quickly as he pulled a small photo from his pocket. "Hn. Seems we may have to stay longer than I wished. Do you see that guy up there? He's one of the guys we're after." He shivered at the thought of staying with Yusuke. _**We will most likely have to act like a couple if we wish to stay to keep an eye on that guy. **_

_Hmmm. Sounds fine to me if we stay. _"Guess we'll have to act gay, then, right Hiei," Yusuke sighed.

"Yes, but don't think of making any moves on me. . . Just in case, how far will we let each other go?" Hiei questioned.

Yusuke thought then stated "However far we have to, as long as we can kill the demons."

"Same here." Hiei replied slowly.

They entered the bar after passing the guard. They had settled on keeping their names. Mostly because Hiei refused to change his.

The bar was small because of all the bodies. It smelled of sweat and plumes of smoke danced around the room. They found walking hard so they snuggled closer. They found two seats at a table near the back. They picked up their menus and waited for a waiter.

"One ham sandwich," Yusuke told the waiter.

"Same here. . . and some mint sweet snow," Hiei mumbled. _**I don't like it here much. The only thing I like is that I'm sitting this close to Yusuke.**_ They had been seated at a small table with only one bench. Not that Hiei minded. . . or Yusuke, not that either knew that.

Yusuke shifted in his seat. "Where is that waiter? I'm starved!"

"Hold on to your britches, Yusuke. He'll be here." Just then a nice song started playing and all the other customers started dancing. Hiei much liked the thought of swaying in Yusuke's arms.

"Want to dance?" Hiei asked, surprising both himself and Yusuke.

Hesitantly, Yusuke replied "Sure." and stood. As the deep rhythm played they found a place in the crowd. Rapping his arms around Yusuke's waist, the smaller demon laid his head on his loves chest. _**He feels so nice and strong.**_ Hiei thought, absolutely loving the moment.

_This is definitely interesting. _The spirit detective thought as he held his friend in his arms. His breath hitched as someone shoved into them, causing their bodies to meet in a way that he liked.

Hiei ran his fingers along Yusuke's back as he rested his head on his friend's sweaty chest. He breathed in the surprisingly sweat aroma of Yusuke's sweat.

The song ended and they both sighed and took their seat. They probably would have kept dancing if Yusuke hadn't noticed the waiter was serving them.

_**Hn. Just like Yusuke to chose food over dancing. Wait. He doesn't know of my feelings for him. I think I'll keep it that way. **_Hiei rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. _**Hmm. He's so engroused in his sandwich that he doesn't even notice me.**_ Thought a slightly ticked demon.

Yusuke picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He almost chocked on it though as he felt Hiei's head take rest on him. _This demon sure gets into an act easily._ He sighed, slightly upset as he felt the weight on his shoulder move. _Aw. He had to move right when I get used to him. Typical._

Hiei took a bite out of his sandwich as he looked around the room. It was dark and smokey, so he had a hard time looking for the demon. He finally spied him just as he finished his sandwich.

"Yusuke. I found him," Hiei whispered, pointing to a table across the room.

Yusuke looked over at where Hiei was pointing. "Okay, so now all we have to do is follow him." _Though it doesn't look like he'll be moving any time soon, the waiter just took his order._

Hiei stood up. "I need some fresh air. I'll be right back." he stated. _**No, what you need is a little time away from Yusuke.**_

As Hiei walked, he realized how very stuffy it was in there. _**As much as I want to stay with Yusuke, I need to leave. **_Little did he know that Yusuke felt the same.

Hiei stood shivering outside the bar and looked in through a dark window at Yusuke. _**I wonder what he's thinking.**_ Thought the demon as he looked at Yusuke, who was stroking his chin as though wondering something.

_What is up with Hiei. Usually when he spots a demon, he'll just go after it. It makes no sense. Oh, and then there's the fact that he got so close to me. . . And what is it that I'm feeling? I mean, I liked holding Hiei. Is this really a regular mission?_

Yusuke's thoughts were interupted as he felt someone sit down next to him. _Man, did he sit closer this time or am I feeling things._

Hiei looked up at Yusuke. "He's leaving," he said sullenly.

_Wow. Was it just me, or did Hiei sound sad to leave?_ Yusuke thought before saying "Coming."

They followed slowly behind the demon, who had by now gathered with another demon. As they exited the bar, they found themselves shivering. Hiei moved closer to Yusuke, putting his arm around him. "Is your foot better?" He asked in what sounded like a loving tone.

"Yeah. It's felt better for a while," Yusuke admitted sadly. He was actually getting to like Hiei near him.

"It's cold out here." Hiei stated. He felt Yusuke wrap his arms around his waist. _**I'm actually glad it's cold, for once.**_ The demon thought as he saw the demons walk into an alley.

Hiei grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him into the alley. Up ahead they saw the demons enter an apartment. After looking into a window, they entered, pleased that their search was over. Hiei pulled out his sword and slit the throat of the nearest demon while Yusuke killed the others with his spirit shotgun. After all their hard work, they found themselves tired.

"We should find somewhere to stay. It's late and we are clearly not ready to walk home," the fire demon stated

The pair checked themselves into a one bedroom hotel room. They found themselves blushing as they removed their shirts.

As they laid down on the bed, they realized how small the room was, and cold, too, even with the blankets. They huddled close, their bodies entertwined. Hiei found himself stroking his friend's back.

"What are you doing?" the spirit detective asked sleepily.

Hiei removed his hands and turned away. _**Well, what are you going to say?**_ He was worried, up until he felt Yusuke's arms around him again, this time pulling him right against himself.

Hiei felt a soft breath in his ear. He shivered as he turned. He looked up into Yusuke's dark brown eyes and sighed, as light lips pressed against his. Now knowing that his friend wasn't mad, he curled up and fell into a deep slumber.

_He looks so cute when he's asleep._ Yusuke thought as he drifted off into dreamland, a land full of him and Hiei.

Sunlight filtered through the window.

"Yaugh," Yusuke yawned. _Jeese was I tired. The sun's already up._

Yusuke rolled over to see if Hiei was still asleep. _Hiei sleeps for a long time, doesn't he._ Yusuke thought as he watched the fire demon sleep.

_Well, I'm in need of a shower._ Yusuke thought as he left the room in search of a bathroom.

"Hunnn." Hiei yawned as he awoke. _**I had the best night sleep last night. Though I think I'm frozen.**_ Hiei turned to see if Yusuke was awake, and grew slightly startled when he found he wasn't there. _**Hn. Where has my Yusuke gone?**_

Hiei heard water running from down the hall. "Hn. Maybe I should take a shower," Hiei stated quietly.

He got out of bed and grabbed a towl. He searched around for something clean before remembering he hadn't brought anything else. "Hn." he said angrily.

He gathered his clothes and walked down the hall, wearing just his bed shorts.

He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Whoever's in there, get done soon," he said in a threatening voice.

"You can come in, I'm almost done," Yusuke called out from inside.

Hiei shivered at the thought of seeing Yusuke. He opened the door and waited on the toilet for Yusuke to finish.

As Yusuke stepped out of the shower, he realized something. "Shit!" he said. "I don't have a towel. Can I use yours?" he asked his friend.

"Hn. Should have remembered a towel." Hiei mentioned while handing his towel to Yusuke.

"Thanks," Yusuke replied as he left.

Hiei showered and got out, yelling for Yusuke to bring him a towel. He didn't feel like making his clothes wet. _**I hope he gets here soon or I swear I'll kill him.**_ Hiei finally gave up yelling and wrapped his cloak around his waist.

"You never brought me a towel, Yusuke," the demon snareled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I forgot. The towels are over there, get one yourself, " Yusuke stated, slightly afraid. He wasn't going to be seen as nice though.

_**Hn. Arrogant little fool. I'll hand it to him, though, that that makes him slightly hot.**_ Hiei thought while getting a towel. Suddenly, he felt hands around his waist. He turned around and asked "What do you think you are doing, Yusuke." Or at least, started to. Yusuke pulled his friend into him in a passionate kiss. Hiei slowly calmed down while melting into Yusuke's embrace. _**Hm. I think I could get used to this. He is a good kisser, for a human.**_ Hiei felt as Yusuke ended the kiss, backing up and turned away. _**Hn. Just like him to leave like that.**_ Hiei then remembered that he was only dressed in a towel. Slightly embarassed, he dressed himself then turned back to his lover.

"We should leave soon," Hiei stated in that melancholy voice. Yusuke shivered at the sound, as he reached out to grab his loves hand.

"Well, lets go!" He stated as they left.

**Well, how was it? I kind of want to add another chapter, but if it's not worth it. . . for this one, I want anything you have to say on it to be said. I want to become a better writer, so if you have any problems with it or anything, tell me. Also, if you want another chapter, say so. I think I might just add one. . . **


End file.
